


Rain & Love

by lucasdias960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: Derek woke up to the scent of Scott in the woods alone. It took him an entire two minutes to convince himself that the younger werewolf was on the brink of death even though he could hear his steady heartbeat. He was dressed and heading outside in a quarter of that time. He could smell hints of the sharp, electric scent of ozone on the breeze that was growing stronger with each passing minutes. The cracks of thunder that had been ten miles away when he woke were only seven now and he knew that the wind was blowing them ever closer.





	Rain & Love

Derek woke up to the scent of Scott in the woods alone. It took him an entire two minutes to convince himself that the younger werewolf was on the brink of death even though he could hear his steady heartbeat. He was dressed and heading outside in a quarter of that time. He could smell hints of the sharp, electric scent of ozone on the breeze that was growing stronger with each passing minutes. The cracks of thunder that had been ten miles away when he woke were only seven now and he knew that the wind was blowing them ever closer.

Surely, Scott realized this as well. Why else would be out in the woods alone? When was he ever in the woods alone? Stiles was always there unless it was something he thought too dangerous for his best friend. Even then, he usually couldn’t talk Stiles out of joining him. He headed into the woods at a steady trot, not running only because he wanted time to figure out what was wrong before he arrived so that he wouldn’t have to waste anymore time trying to figure out the extent of Scott’s problems. Blood? No, but his breathing wasn’t normal. He’d overheard something about asthma before. Could Scott be having an attack? Maybe the wolfsbane Allison’s mom tried to use on him?

He snarled and shifted into his beta form, closing the rest of the distance between them on all fours so that he could get there even faster. He wasn’t expecting what he found there. Scott hurled a lacrosse ball in his direction. He dodged it easily and it struck a tin can he’d fixed to a tree so roughly that the ball and the can both skittered off the tree and bounced away into the darkness.

“Derek!” Scott muttered in shock, his voice week and strained. Now that he was closer, it was obvious. The smell of saltwater and mucus, the uneven breaths, the bloodshot, puffy eyes. Stiles must not have known or he would be out here. He thought that he was out of Derek’s earshot, or at least that the alpha wouldn’t have cared enough to come check on him.

They stared at each other for a few long moments before the first drops of rain started to fall around them. Scott was thankful for it. Maybe he could use the rain as an excuse. But he knew he couldn’t. Derek could probably smell the directionless anger and whatever else was overflowing in him that he hadn’t stopped long enough to identify.

“I can call Stiles.” Derek offered awkwardly, not used to being put in a position like this. Scott snorted, wishing he had another ball with him so that he could hit Derek with it. He seemed to get the hint. “Alright. No Stiles. But you shouldn’t out in this. It’s going to get a lot worse.”

Scott glared, reminding himself to loosen his hold on his lacrosse stick. He couldn’t afford a replacement. “What difference does it make? If I get struck I’ll just heal anyway.” He retorted, turning to walk away from Derek.

Derek grabbed his shoulder, his voice a low growl. “The healing factor can’t restart your heart if the shock stops it, Scott!”

The younger wolf growled weakly, the fight draining out of him as he fetched his ball and stuffed it in his pocket so that he wouldn’t end up destroying it. When he stood up, Derek was standing over him, offering his leather Jackson. “That hoody isn’t going to keep you dry.”

Scott stared at it for a few long moments, not moving to take it. “Whatever. I’ll be wet.”

“What’s wrong with you, Scott?” Derek asked impatiently, fighting his urge to beat Scott into at least putting a jacket on.

“Nothing.” He snapped back, spinning the lacrosse stick in his hand.

“Right. Fine. I’m going home. You do the same.” He ordered, turning on his heel and stalking a few steps before he heard Scott fall onto his bottom and curl up a little. He stopped, canting his head towards the teenager.

“Jackson left. He just ran away.” Scott muttered under his breath. Derek knew the tone. He tensed his jaw, closing his eyes and forcing away memories of himself. It was guilt. Scott thought it was his fault that Jackson had run away. “I couldn’t stop him. Even after everything. He still never trusted me.”

Scott’s voice was halting, like saying the words out loud would somehow make them truer and Derek understood. There were still a lot of things he couldn’t say out loud. Derek closed the distance again as the rain started to fall and he put his coat over Scott’s shoulders. “He never trusted anyone. It wasn’t you.”

“But I tried. I really freaking tried.”

Derek sighed and sat down next to Scott, unusually close for him. He knew that the warmth of the pack, even if Scott didn’t accept him as an alpha, wouldn’t help settle his nerves. And it did. In a movement that both of them internally decided wasn’t really conscious, Scott leaned into Derek.

“Some people don’t listen. You try to do everything you can for them, but it still isn’t enough. They just can’t change how they see you.” Derek replied, risking a glance towards the younger wolf.

“I’m sorry.” Scott said, slumping against the larger male entirely. “I’m sorry.”

Derek nodded, petting Scott’s hair. He couldn’t blame Scott. You can’t dislike someone for hating you when you hate yourself even more. He sighed, swiping his tongue over his lips before pressing them against Scott’s. The younger froze, shocked by the sudden move and Derek kept a constant pressure against against his lips.

When the alpha finally pulled back, a soft noise escaped Scott’s throat. Derek wasn’t really sure what to make of it, but he knew that he was being denied when Scott pulled away without having to open his eyes.

“We can forget it.” He said quickly, opening his eyes and not looking at Scott. “We don’t have to-”

He was silenced with a few fingers over his mouth. “Stupid time to kiss someone.” He muttered, shocked when the pad of Scott’s index finger stroked his lips, smoothing the raindrops over his skin. Derek let out a low growl when he recovered from the shock and Scott pushed him aside, which only earned another growl. “Hard to look menacing with your spikes getting all wet ans saggy.” He added softly.

Derek sighed in annoyance, nipping at Scott’s fingers. “Your hair looks like something they pulled out the drain.” He muttered in return.

“Does no-”

Scott was cut off by another kiss, their rain-soaked skin sliding smoothly. 

“You too.” Scott muttered after the kiss.

“What?”

“You too. As in I love you too?”

“You do?”

“I think so. I’m pretty sure. Whenever I’m in trouble, you’re the first person I think of and you’re the first person to come for me.”

“Not love.”

“Says the guy that fell for a psycho.” Derek flinched and Scott pressed a little closer apologetically. “That’s not the only reason though.”

Derek nodded slowly, trying to absorb what he’d been told. “I love you too.” He muttered slowly.

“You mean you love me. I said too.” Scott replied a smirk, dodging Derek’s hand as he swiped at him.

“I love you.” He corrected in exasperation, shaking his head.

“Sorry for treating you like crap.” Scott said softly. Before Derek could reply, a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree. It was close enough that they could ear the whirring sound of the electricity as it ran through the roots and caused their hair to stand on end. He pushed the conversation aside for now, gathering the younger wolf into his arms and carrying him back to the Hale house to wait out the storm.


End file.
